Home video game systems are an extremely popular activity around the world. In a typical arrangement, a user operates a controller having a joystick and buttons and that is connected to a game console to control action on a monitor screen, such as the screen of a television set. While each gaming platform has its own specific design, all tend to utilize a joystick/push button arrangement. Unfortunately, the prior art placement of the buttons and utilization of the joystick is not conducive to the most efficient play. The human hand is shaped in a very specific manner with fingers positioned also in a specific manner. Prior art controllers are not designed to take advantage of the natural features of a human hand.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art Sony Playstation® Controller. Playstation® is a registered trademark of the Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. The control buttons are labeled in the figure as shown. Buttons 40 control the left, right, up and down movement of a character across the screen. Buttons 50 control certain actions of the character. For example the triangle might control a high punch, the circle might control a low punch, a triangle might control a high kick, and an “X” might control a low kick. Buttons 60 (L1 and L2) can be configured to control various combat actions. Buttons 70 (R1 and R2) are similarly configured to control other combat actions.
What is needed is a better game controller.